Seeing Spots
by yevonscribbles
Summary: Sometimes a good hustle is all that's needed to take the next step. Nick Wilde x Benjamin Clawhauser.
1. Chapter 1

As another day ended at the Zootopia Police Department long streaks of sunset steamed into the spanning central room. A round reception desk stood dead center and acted as the focal point for any mammal entering the public building. Seated at this desk was the unofficial face of the ZPD, a cheetah by the name of Benjamin Clawhauser. The hefty spotted cat idoly typed away at his computer and waited for incoming calls or walk-in request. With a sigh Ben rested his head on his large paws and watched the front door.

'What am I doing?' Ben thought to himself. 'Every day I stay late just to talk to him for a few minutes…' A round of laughter snapped the spotted cat to attention. A fox and a rabbit dressed in police uniforms walked through the front entrance smiling widely at each other. With a grin the cheetah waved at the odd pair. "Good Evening Judy and Nick! How was patrol?"

The lean grey rabbit bounced up to the reception desk with a large smile. "Oh you missed it Clawhauser! Nick found a lost child and the poor thing wouldn't let him go! It was so cute!" Judy pulled out her phone and produced a picture of her red fox partner holding a tiger cub close while walking down the street.

"That poor kid was so scared…" Nick said leaning on the desk. "And her Dad was so terrified when she got lost in that crowd. I'm happy we were there to help." The red fox gave a toothy grin to his coworkers.

"Oh I am sure! I would have been terrified!" Ben exclaimed. "Luckily Zootopia's best was there to help!" The cheetah always felt a little envious of his coworkers who actually served on the front lines. Long gone were the days of filling out parking tickets. "I wish I did more field work..." Ben added with a sigh.

"Spots you do so much for the city right where you are." Nick chuckled and gave the cheetah a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Knowing you have our backs here at station means more that you can ever know." Ben felt his cheeks warm at the foxes touch. With a wave Nick moved away from the desk. "I need to go clean up before getting dinner. See you two in a bit!" Judy and Ben waved backed as the fox disappeared into the nearby locker room. Ben let out a long dreamy sigh and rested his head on his paw. The rabbit rolled her eyes and turned to her spotted friend.

"So when are you going to ask him Ben?" Judy asked with a sly grin. The large cheetah felt his face start to warm again.

"Ask him what? What are you talking about?!" Ben quickly started stacking nearby papers to distract himself from his friend and look busy, secretly hoping the rabbit would drop the subject.

"Don't act innocent with me Clawhauser!" Judy pointed a digit at Ben. "I know you stay late every day to see us come in from our patrol. I see the way you watch Nick. Cheese and crackers you're blushing right now! You have such a crush on him!" Frantically the cheetah waved his arms trying to keep the rabbit from exposing his secret.

"SUSH! JUDY!" Ben squeaked. "I don't… I mean… There is no way… Not that he isn't dreamy… And had a nice butt…" The cheetah stammered fiddling with his paws as the blush on his face grew redder and redder. Judy crossed her arms and gave her friend a sly smile.

"Clawhauser, you just said Nick has a nice butt…" The rabbit said.

"Sweet cheese and crackers…" Ben covered his face with his large paws. "Yes… I have a crush on Nick Wilde…"

"HA!" Judy slammed her paws on the desk. "I knew it!"

"But there is no way someone who looks like _that_ is interested in a tubby thing like me…" The cheetah grumbled. This wasn't the first time Ben had a crush on someone only to be told they don't find 'his kind of guys attractive' or 'not a chaser.' It had been a few years since the spotted cat even tried to go on a date.

"Oh Clawhauser... " Judy felt her ears droop. "...Can I tell you a secret?" The rabbit leaned forward. If there was one thing that could cheer up the cheetah was a good secret. With a wide smile Ben leaned down over the desk closer to Judy.

"Nick thinks your handsome…" The rabbit whispered.

The large cheetah sprang upright and gave Judy a confused look." Nick thinks I'm handsome? Our Nick? Nick Wilde? Resident red fox and smooth talker?" The rabbit nodded her head.

"He talks about you all the time." Judy smiled. "Your smile, the way you are always quick to help out, how you dance when you think no one is looking… All of it! Every since Nick first started working here he has admired you. Besides, you were one of the first mammals to take him seriously as a cop…"

Sighing the cheetah looked down at his rabbit friend and huffed. "So why couldn't he tell me this himself?"

"Well I wanted too but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." Nick chuckled walking up from behind the desk. Judy let out a snort while Ben felt his blood run cold.

"OH! NICK WE WERE...I MEAN!" The cheetah cried while Judy couldn't hide her laughter any more. Catching her breath she walked past her partner and gave him a playful slap.

"Sly Fox… Now be good boys and actually talk with each other." The rabbit waved goodbye. "Good hustle Nick."

"What...what do you mean a hustle!?" Ben asked. The fox gave the cheetah a sly grin.

"Well to be honest I have been trying to find a way to see if had feelings for me but I couldn't think of anything…" Nick said. "So Judy suggested using her as bait to get you to admit that you found me attractive and here we are!" The fox added a comedic flourish and offered his paw to the cheetah. "So what do you say Spots? Wanna do dinner?"

Ben flopped face first on his desk with his arms outstretched. Defeated the cheetah said. "That was cruel Nick… Even for you." The fox laid his paw over the cheetahs own and gave it a small squeeze. Ben looked up to see those bright green eyes looking directly at him with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Spots. We haven't even had a date yet and I already upset you." Nick leaned closer to the cheetah. "Can I do anything to make it up to you?"

Now it was Ben's turn to hustle the fox and get some revenge. "Well I don't know…" The cheetah held the foxes paw with one hand and place a digit on his cheek. "How about a kiss, right here, right now. Right here on my cheek."

Nick grinned and motioned for the cheetah to come closer. "I think I can do that… But first close your eyes." Obediently Ben leaned forward and waited for the fox to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Instead the cheetah felt pressure on his muzzle as Nick gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Ben lifted his free paw to gently push the fox away but instead found himself pulling the officer closer. Nick broke the kiss and laughed to himself. "Apology accepted?"

Before the cheetah could answer he rolled over the desk he had been leaning on and tumbled head over heels onto the floor. The large cat had all but climbed on top of the desk during his kiss with the fox and lost his balance. Nick rushed over the the cheetah on the ground.

"Spots are you ok?" The fox offered a paw and helped the cheetah up. "I thought you would fall head over heels for me but I didn't think you would take it seriously!"

"Geeze Nick that was bad even for you…" Ben chuckled. He stood up and rubbed his back, sore but no real damage. "Is this what our date is going to be like? Bad puns and you sneaking a kiss from me?"

"I make no promises." The fox gave a mock salute before smiling at the cheetah. The pair laughed and pulled each other close for a quick hug. They made plans for a movie and dinner date later in the week. Outside the ZPD Nick and Judy went off to dinner and Ben finally headed home.

Later the fox would constantly tease the cheetah about how he had to con his way into getting his first date with his now boyfriend. Ben would laugh along and enjoy the attention. Besides a good hustle never hurt anyone.


	2. Seeing Red

A large metropolis like Zootopia came with its own rules and laws. The city was fortunate enough to have the brave mammals of the Zootopia Police Department to serve and protect the wide variety of citizens. Above all the fearless officers sat the chief of police, a stout water buffalo by the name of Martin Bogo. Today the large mammal sat behind his desk and sighed. He did not want to have this conversation with two of his officers but there was some duties only he could perform.

A soft knock came from the door. "Enter." Bogo mumbled. The large spotted cheetah Benjamin Clawhauser and the bright red fox Nick Wilde came into the office. The buffalo motioned for the pair to take a seat in front of him. "Thank you both for coming so quickly… Do you have any idea why I called you up here?"

Nick smiled and answered. "I do not sir… Care to enlighten us?" While the fox had spent years perfecting his poker face the cheetah had no such experience. Ben looked worried and kept fidgeting with his paws.

"Clawhauser, do you have any idea?" Bogo glared at the chubby cat. If he was going to do this he might as well have some fun.

"I...Um...That is to say…" Ben fumbled. "I think-"

"There is a rumor going around that you two have started dating." The buffalo interrupted. Clawhauser let out a loud gulp while Nick continued to hide behind his poker face. "While interneral fraternization is not forbidden it can be frowned upon."

"I assure you Chief that Spots and I have a professional work relationship." The fox said with a grin. Bogo gave an irritated snort before opening a nearby folder and threw some photos in front of the pair. Nick twitched before looking at the photographs. They were just as he feared...photos of the large cheetah and the fox sharing a kiss, or holding paws, and one of a fairly sloppy make out session in a printer room.

"This building has some of the best surveillance in the city…" Bogo continued. Nick met the buffalo's eyes and felt his confident mask start to slip. Quickly he averted his eyes and gave his boyfriend an apologetic smile. Ben was beat red and covering his eyes with his large spotted paws. Bogo had the pair exactly where he wanted them. "My personal favorite is this one…" His large hoof gently tapping the photo of Nick shirtless and Ben kissing him in a printer room. The police chief smiled wickedly. "Now. I hope that I never have to explain to our security team that two of our officers are apparently as mature as high schoolers on spring break. Is that clear."

The guilty mammals managed a quick. "Yes Sir." before getting up and heading to the door.

"Wilde you stay." Bogo barked. The fox dropped his ears and slowly turned turned to his boss. Clawhauser stopped and gave his boyfriend a worried look. "Clawhauser you are dismissed." The cheetah inched his way out of the office and softly clicked the door behind him.

"Is there something else?" Nick whimpered. Bogo got up from his desk and walked over to the fox. His large muscular frame towered over the red fox.

"...If you hurt him I will make your life a living hell…" The water buffalo said dryly. "I don't know if you were aware but at one time I attempted to date Ben- Officer Clawhauser. And while we didn't work out it doesn't mean I don't care about him."

Nick met his bosses eyes and understood what he was saying. "Yes Sir." The fox officer gave a salute and turned to the door. He hesitated before opening the door.

"Chief, if I may… Ben had told me about your previous relationship. And he is happy you both remained friends. I thought you deserved to know…" Nick turned to Bogo and smiled. "Ben really is a special mammal…"

"Thank you Wilde… I do appreciate that information." Bogo found himself smiling. "Now go get some actual work done!" He shooed the fox out of his office and sat back down at his desk. With a soft click Nick left the office and the buffalo alone with his thoughts.

Ben had been the one to ask out Bogo several years ago. At first the buffalo was against them dating but eventually broke down and gave the relationship a try. Sadly nothing came from it and shortly after Bogo was promoted to police chief which ruined any chance of the budding relationship from growing. While the buffalo might still harbor feelings for the cheetah all he wanted was to see him happy. Gently Bogo picked up one of the photographs and let out a small chuckle.

"They are a cute couple…" He muttered to himself before putting the photos back in their folder and threw them away. Satisfied the police chief settled himself down to work on more paperwork.

Back in a secluded break room Ben and Nick were licking their wounds so to speak. The pair were holding hands and trying to fight off their embarrassment.

"Oh...My...Goodness… THAT was rough." Clawhauser let out a nervous laugh. His boyfriend hand him a bottle of water and gave his large spotted paw a squeeze.

"I didn't even think about the cameras…" Nick admitted chuckling to himself. "Guess we will need to save sloppy make out times for outside the office."

"Niiiccccccckkkk…" The cheetah whined. "I warned you!" Ben scolded. "I told you we would get caught!" The fox reached up and planted a soft kiss on the spotted cheek of his boyfriend causing the cheetah to go into another blushing fit.

"I'm sorry Spots…" Nick whispered. "I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you…" He added with a pur.

The fur on Ben's neck stood up on end. "You naughty fox…" Clawhauser smiled.

"Maybe not knotty just yet…" The fox added with an eyebrow wiggle. The large cheetah buried his face in his paws with a groan.

"Oh goodness that was bad… Like really bad Nick." Ben giggled and threw his arms around the red fox. Gently he embraced Nick and pulled his boyfriend in close. "I love you… Even if your puns are horrible…"

Nick returned the hug and smiled. "I promise you the puns will get better. And I love you too Spots."


End file.
